My baby has 3 daddies
by Tyz-bw
Summary: Tenten had an accident with a certain someone what happens when she catched him with someone else and leaves?  My first Fanfic please no flames.


**My Baby's Got 3 Daddies.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story

My name is Tenten. I have no last name because i grew up in an orphanage with my so called boyfriend Naruto Uzamaki. I was adopted 8 years ago when i was 10 by the Might family. They were Gai and Shizune and their son Lee. My whole life has been the perfect fairytale or so i thought.

**Chapter 1**

Walking into the apartment i shared with Naruto, i started hearing some really suspicious sounds coming from the master bedroom so i decided to investigate the noise and wish i didn't.

"OH MY GOD!" i screamed at them, "How the hell can you do this to me, i thought you loved me"

I ran out of the room as fast as i could and left the house forever, i mean you would too if you had just walked in on your boyfriend of more than 4 years having sex with your adopted brother. Apparently Lee and Naruto had been at before we even started dating. I ran as far and as fast i could all the way out of Konoha.

I decided to stop for the night at a waterfall because i started feeling really sick and didn't know why. When i was finally able to sleep i ended up having nightmares and tossed the whole night through. I woke with a start and just started feeling really nauseous and dizzy, but i still didn't know why i was feeling sick. I had made up my mind to go to Suna and see my friend Temari Subaku and her brothers Garra and Kankuro.

**Chapter 2**

After 4 days i could finally see the big gate that was the entrance to Suna, even though it normally only takes 3 days i had to keep stopping as i was still being sick. I could see three figures just lazing around near the entrance that look sort of familiar. One had what looked like a really big fan on their back, another look like it was caring something huge wrapped in bandages on their back and the last figure look like they had a huge gourd on their back. As i got closer i could see that the first figure had sandy blond hair in four pigtails and realized that it was Temari. I then figured out that the one with the gourd on their back was actually Temari's youngest brother Gaara who had red hair and the _Kanji _for love tattooed on his forehead. Then the one with the bandaged package on his back was the middle child Kankuro, who had brown hair, even though you can't tell because for some reason he always wears a black cat suit, and he also wears purple "war paint" but we call it make-up.

"Hey Kankuro, you still stealing Temari's make-up" I yelled out to him.

"Its War paint... hey who said that" he said confused as he couldn't see anyone.

I started walking closer so they could actually see me.

"T-Tenten what are you doing here and why do you look like the Shinigami is about to come and give you a visit" Temari said worriedly

"Well were to start" i though and told them everything from finding Naruto and Lee in bed together to running away to feeling sick the last couple of days.

I'm going to kill him was the thought in the sand siblings heads.

"Well let's get you to the hospital so we can see what's wrong with you" Temari said a little hurried as she thought she might know what was wrong with Tenten.

**Chapter 3**

'They are really going to kill Naruto now" Tenten though, "I can't believe I'm pregnant and to that lying little weasel"

I was just sitting there basically fuming and i was getting angrier and angrier until finally i snapped when Kankuro was saying all this stuff about i should be happy about the baby and totally get back with Naruto. I finally had enough of this cross dressers nonsense and just casually moved my knee up, increasing the speed when Kankuro tried to hug me and got him right in the baby-maker.

"OH YOU BITCH! THAT HURT WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO! TRYING TO PREVENT ME FROM REPRODUCING?" Kankuro howled in pain while in the fetal position on the hospital floor.

"That probably wouldn't be a bad thing" Temari whispered to Gaara and i tried to hide a snicker.

"Hey i heard that" Kankuro screeched with tears falling down his face.

"Well it is true, man i can't think of one girl or guy for that matter who would actually sleep with you" i said teasingly

"w-w-well I'm very popular thank you very much, i actually have a date tonight with Matsuri" he said excitedly

"Well you better hurry up and actually look like a guy and not a cross-eyed drag queen" i snickered. You could her Temari and Gaara trying to hide their laughs behind their hands.

Kankuro walked to the hospital door and left in a huge snit, i think i might have said something he didn't like but it was the truth. Not my fault he can't handle the truth.

**Chapter 4**

I decided that i wasn't going to return Konoha and stay in Suna with the sand siblings. Kankuro was still a little pissed at me for what i said about him looking like a drag queen but he ended up forgiving me when i blamed it on pregnancy hormones after 2 months. 3 months into my pregnancy i started to have feelings for Gaara. I never knew how he would react so i kept my feelings hidden. After a while i thought bugger this and I started to flirt to see if he felt the same as i did and to my surprise he actually started flirting back. After a week of non-stop flirting Temari had had enough of it and set us up on a date and i was ecstatic but also a little cautious and worried.

"OH MY GOD, I HAVE A DATE WITH GAARA" was all i could think when Temari told me about me about the date, and then i started to get self-conscious because of my pregnancy.

"What am i going to wear and why would he want to date a fat pig like me" i screeched to Temari while she was helping me get ready for the date.

"Because you're gorgeous pregnant women who my brother might actually love" she replied back from my wardrobe.

I couldn't really find an argument for that so i left it alone and started to get ready for my date with Gaara.

_Bang, bang _went the door. I thought it was Gaara so i bolted to the door, made sure my make-up was still good and opened it.

"Hey GA-oh shit" was all i could say because that defiantly wasn't Gaara at my door it was...?

**Chapter 5**

At my door instead of Gaara were the two men i hated more than anyone else in the whole wide world... Naruto "The little weasel" Uzamaki and "youthful" Lee Might.

"What the hell are you doing here you little weasel" i yelled at Naruto

"Well we came to see you and apolo- what the hell you're pregnant" was all he could say.

"Yea so what if i am you baka" i replied "you cheated on me with my own brother so leave me the hell alone"

I slammed the door in their faces and sat on the couch crying my eyes out "stupid pregnancy hormones" was all i could think.

_Bang, bang_ went the door again. I rushed to the door and ripped the door open screaming "LEAVE ME THE HE-oh hi Gaara"

"What the hell is going on and why are you crying" was all that he could say but you could see the anger and concern in his leaf green eyes.

"Naruto and Lee were here and found out I'm pregnant" was all i could say before i ran into his arms crying.

He pulled me into a tight hug and told me everything was going to be alright.

"How about we just stay here instead of going out for dinner" he said in a caring tone.

"t-t-thanks that would be gr-great" was all i could say before i starting bawling some more.

Gaara stayed with me until i ended up crying myself to sleep.

I woke up in the morning to find a note sticky taped to me fridge.

_Tenten,_

_I'm sorry i had to leave before you woke up but some things came up at the office. Get some rest and I'll come and see you once this mess is sorted out._

_Lots of love__ Gaara_

My heartbeat accelerated after this while my brain was going "he loves me, he really loves me" but then suddenly i looked at the note more and looked at the lots of love and thought he doesn't want to love me as I'm pregnant to another man. I started crying all over again.

In the end i decided to go for a walk.

_**Crash! **_I walked into a rock hard wall of flesh.

**Chapter 6**

"Oh I'm sorry" i said without looking up.

"It's alright Tenten" said the wall of flesh.

"Oh crap" i swore to myself, "Hi Naruto, what do you want?"

"Just to talk, please" he begged

"Ok but 5 minutes and that's it" i replied.

We walked to a bench that was close by and sat.

"Ok first is the baby mine?" he asked

"Yes they are" i said

"What do you mean by they" he said confused

"I mean I'm having twins you baka" i answered him

"Ohhhhhhhhhh that makes sense" he drawled out.

"Ok why did you feel that you had to cheat on me with Lee?"

"Well i was already with Lee when we began dating, but i didn't want to be labeled a gay"

"But i would have been happy for you and Lee instead you made me feel like i was a toy that you got bored with and threw away. You just used me as a beard" i said hurt

"I'm sorry how many times do i have to say it and i want to be in the babies lives but i love Lee with all my heart and won't give him up" he said while bawling his eyes out.

Suddenly a shadow came over us and when i looked up i saw all of the hurt in Gaara's eyes when he saw Naruto and i. He must have thought we were getting back together.

"Gaara come with me we need to talk and i will talk to you later Naruto about the babies" i said

I walked up to Gaara, grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards my apartment.

"I told Naruto that he was the father and he wants to be in the babies lives" i told him

"And what does that mean for us" he said while looking into my eyes. I could see the pain in his eyes when he said this.

"Whatever you want it to be" i said "I said he was going to be in their lives, i didn't say we were getting back together, anyway he is in love with Lee big time"

Gaara suddenly pulled me towards him and kissed me.

3 years on and Gaara and i were happily married with twin daughters on the way while Naruto and Lee were happily engaged and spoiling our sons and Matsuri are going good. they are actually on their honeymoon though i don't know what she see's in that make-up wearing cross-dressing cat. Temari is still single but she IS seeing Kiba a lot lately... we're getting suspisious of them.


End file.
